She's the one
by miss.f.ron
Summary: Melissa Wood is the new doctor at SGH, and is the person that everyone wants to hate, but they all love her, no matter what. Especially Derek. Derekoc pairing R&R plzz!


Okay, i have to explain this story...Derek and Addison are over, as u all know, but they are still good friends. Meredith and Derek broke up too, and Derek is over her, but Meredith isn't (but she acts like she is). The only other couples are Christina and Burke, and Callie and George.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the plot (except Melissa Wood)

* * *

"Hey guys!" Izzie Stevens said cheerfully as she entered the intern's locker room, coffee and bagel in hand. She looked around the room, waiting for the perfect moment to release her exciting news. 

"Hey" Meredith said dully. She hadn't been herself sinse the break up with Derek, but she won't even admit that she's hurt. She just says that she's fine, and changes the subject. Izzie let out an impatient sigh, that everyone knew meant that she was waiting to tell them heart-stopping news...or gossip.

"Okay Iz, what is it?" Christina asked, looking over at Izzie from the bench she was sitting on, trying to tie her shoes.

"There's a new attending!" Izzie squealed excitedly.

"Yay. Another smart guy, who'll boss us around all day. Joy" alex said, slamming his locker shut.

"Why do you automatically assume that it's a guy?" Izzy frowned, slightly offended.

"You mean, it's a girl?" Christina asked in surprise.

"Yup" Izzie said, sipping her coffee. She was the gossip queen of the hospital, and she loved every moment of being the one who knows all the details.

"What part of surgery is she?" Meredith asked, standing up, and brushing crumbs off of her scrubs.

"Nuro" Izzie said. "Wanna see her? I heard someone say where she is right now"

"Why would we wanna see her?" Christina asked. She would much rather snoop around looking at charts, just to see who had the best case today.

"I'll go with you" George said, appearing from his locker, that wasn't visible from where Izzie was standing, munching on the last bit of her bagel.

"Great. Anyone else?" Izzie asked.

"Well, if it's a chick, i guess i _have_ to go" Alex sighed, as if he was unhappy.

"Right" Izzie laughed. "Okay"

"I wanna go too" Meredith said, coming over. All four interns stood at the doorway of the locker room, staring at Christina.

"What?" Christina asked defensively. Meredith raised her eyebrows at her, and gave her a half-smile.

"You know you wanna" Alex said.

"Come on Christina!" Izzie pleaded. Christina stood up, then hesitated for a moment, considering her options. All of her friends stood at the door with hopeful looks on their faces, waiting for her to answer.

"Okay" Christina sighed. "But only quickly"

"Yes!" Izzie said enthusiastically, opening the door, leading everyone to the action scene.

"So, where is she?" Meredith asked.

"In one of the OR rooms, talking to the Cheif" Izzy said, stepping into the elevator, holding the big metal doors open for everyone else.

"So...we're going to the watch from the gallery?" George asked.

"Yup" Izzie smiled.

When all of the internes arrived in the OR's gallery, they all peered through the thick glass, to see the cheif chatting with the most stunning woman they'd ever seen. Dr. Wood had long, light brown hair, and bright beautiful blue eyes, that shone with hapiness as she spoke. She was short, about 5'2 and she was slim. All 5 interns were speechless.

"Oh.my.god." Izzie said.

"Talk about your McBeautiful" Christina crossed her arms, observing the new attending.

"She's HOT!" Alex grinned foolishly.

"Nice" George simply said.

"I think she's younger than us!" Merideth said. "How could that be?"

All at once, Dr. Wood nodded at the Cheif, and left the room. the cheif sighed, and looked up at the gallery.

"O'Malley" He said sternly into the intercom.

"Y-yes cheif?" Geroge answered nervously.

"Get off the intercom button! Now what do you think Dr. Wood thinks of this hospital when she just heard what you guys were saying!"

"Sorry sir!" George said quickly, standing up straight. It turned out, that whole time George had been leaning on thre intercom button, and Dr. Wood and the cheif had heard every single word that just came out of their mouths.

* * *

Sorry about the spelling mistakes! i'm really bad at spelling! ;)

If there's anything wrong here, just let me know and i'll change it. R&R please!!! let me know what you think!!


End file.
